His Number One
by upriserseven
Summary: Sara gets a call and finds out that she's his number one. Songfic kind of to Out Of My League, my new favourite song...


**Author's Note: **This took me hours and then it deleted the whole story, I was around ready to cry, seriously. But it worked finally!! And I was so happy, and Jordan wasn't online and she was watching Bones so I couldn't share my joy! Yeah, so...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI... I own the idea for this and a cat called Grissom though... I dont own the song either

* * *

Sara was confused, she had just recieved a call from a bartender and 'The Bullpen' who had told her that a drunk guy doing karaoke had her on speed-dial one and could she come pick him up. She was wondering now, on the way to the bar, why she hadn't asked for any more details, but she hadn't. She had called a cab and just gone, just like that. She didn't even know who she was picking up. As soon as she saw the bar, she had one thought, _'I don't know anybody who would hang out here.. do I? Obviously I do, someone I know well enough to be their number one speed-dial.' _She walked in and immediately got the attention of the bartender.

"Excuse me?"

"What can I do for you little lady?"

"You can not call me little lady for one. I'm Sara, I got a call about a drunk guy who had me as his first speed-dial."

"Yeah. Old-ish lookin' guy. Grey hair, salt and pepper beard, glasses. Got up and did karaoke and dedicated it to Sara, saying, or rather slurring, 'To Sara, if only she could hear me.' He's passed out in back now."

"Oh crap."

"What?"

"I think I know who it is."

"I figured you were his girlfriend or something"

"No, just his friend. He's my boss."

"Oh, well, his cars out back. You gonna drive it tonight or pick it up tomorrow?"

"I'm gonna drive it now. I got a cab here."

"OK." The guy led her through to Grissom, who was asleep on a couch. His hair was tousled and if she hadn't have known he was drunk, she may have even pointed out to herself that he looked a little sexy. The bartender handed her Grissom's cellphone and left.

"Griss wake up. Wake up!" She shook him by the shoulders and he just groaned and turned away. "For God's sake. For the second time, you pretty much admit you 'like me like me' to anyone other than me, and now, you wont even wake up. You have got to be kidding me here, Gil!"

"Sara. Hey, what are you doing here?" He suddenly stopped and sat up, "How long have you been here?"

"Dont worry, I didnt hear your song, although the bartender did tell your 'number one' about it." He just looked at her and she couldn't help but laugh,

"My speed-dial, well, uh, I can explain that."

"Don't bother." She took his hand and repeated to him, the words that he had said to her years ago, "C'mon, I'll take you home." They walked to his car in awkward silence and he passed her his keys. She got into the driver's side and he got into the back and pretty much fell asleep straight away. Sara decided to put on some music and saw that the CD he had in his car was a 'Stephen Speaks' CD and she skipped through to the number that it said on the box was out of my league. She sat in complete silence as she listened to the song.

_it's her hair and her eyes today  
that just simply take me away  
and the feeling that i'm falling further in love  
makes me shiver but in a good way  
all the times i have sat and stared  
as she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair  
and she purses her lips, bats her eyes as she plays,  
with me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say  
cause i love her with all that i am  
and my voice shakes along with my hands  
cause she's all that I see and she's all that I need  
and i'm out of my league once again _

it's a masterful melody when she calls out my name to me  
as the world spins around her she laughs, rolls her eyes  
and i feel like i'm falling but it's no surprise  
cause i love her with all that i am  
and my voice shakes along with my hands  
cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea  
but i'd rather be here than on land  
yes she's all that i see and she's all that i need  
and i'm out of my league once again

it's her hair and her eyes today  
that just simply take me away  
and the feeling that i'm falling further in love  
makes me shiver but in a good way  
all the times i have sat and stared  
as she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair  
and she purses her lips, bats her eyes as she plays,  
with me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say  
cause i love her with all that i am  
and my voice shakes along with my hands  
cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea  
but i'd rather be here than on land  
yes she's all that i see and she's all that i need  
and i'm out of my league once again.

By the time she pulled up at Gil's townhouse she was on the verge of tears. How could he feel this way and never tell her. Hell, he'd even confessed it to a murderer but he didn't have the guts to tell her. She shook him to wake him up.

"Come on, you should get inside."

"Sara, I need to tell you. Probably because I'm sobar enough to know what I'm saying, but drunk enough to have the courage. I love you Sara, I have since the second I first laid eyes on you, and I will until my last second on Earth. I know I'm probably too late, and that's something I have to live with, but I love you." Sara couldn't even think of a response so she did the one thing she had wanted to do since she first met him. She kissed him. After a few minutes, they pulled away. Only because they had to, they needed to breathe.

"I love you too. And don't worry, you will never be too late."

"Good, how about you dont get that cab home?"

"Yeah, that sounds good to me." Grissom was just about to kiss her again when she stopped him, "Are you drunk enough to regret this tomorrow?"

"No. No way."

"Good." Sara didn't stop him this time.

"Oh and Sara, Happy Valentines Day."

"Yeah, Happy Valentines Day to you too."

* * *

**A/N2: **Reviews make my day... thank you!!


End file.
